The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a plush-like cleaning cloth from pile fabric in which a layer of thermoplastic pile fibers (yarns) is anchored to a base structure of thermoplastic fibers (yarns) by fusing at temperatures from 423 to 433 K (150.degree.-160.degree. C.). Due to the use of a layer of thermoplastic pile fibers instead of cotton fibers, such cleaning cloths have a considerable cleaning effect without the addition of chemicals. They are especially useful for the cleaning of sanitary facilities. Their excellent cleaning properties are based on the scrubing effect of the thermoplastic pile fibers. The present invention is based on a method for a layer from pile fabric for carriers of paint rollers, disclosed in the German utility model 81 19 604.
It is an object of the present invention improve the cleaning properties of a plush-type cleaning cloth from pile fabric, which is manufactured according to the aforementioned method.